stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawaii Drinks
Valentine and Stephanie share drinks, eventually breaking open a love potion. Setting: Velen, Timeline: Preceded by Gods During preparations for the final battle against the Duke. hurgh that pause to watch steph beatbox was so kawaii in my head sob 6u6 *Val loves her beatboxing Val just holds up his hand to Vlad and turns to steph, bending down BIc intense stare ksksdks too kawaii *Stephanie will beatbox Val to sleep one night, if he is good. *Val ...omo *Val 6n6 *Val buys Steph flowers... wait no... Val gives steph the flowers and a bottle of ale. there *Stephanie looks at the flowers... "What do I do with dem?" Stephanie takes the ale though *Val "I dunno, ladies like em. They're good for eating too, I guess?' *Stephanie sniffs the flower before licking one of them. "I used dem in cooking back home." She takes the flowers and puts them in her belt. "Thanks? Don't men give flowers to girls dey like?" .... she slowly grins broadly. *Val "I dunno, yer good. I knew a dryad that doesn't like em, less their alive, ya know? But it's fine." *Stephanie "I'm just good? Man, I'm da fuckin best around. And don't ya fo-get it." she prods him in the chest. "I ain't ever got dem before. Is weird." *Val grins at her confidence. "I certainly never met no one with a right hook as mean as yers, girly. How could I forget??" he grins at the prod. "Well, don't think too much about it. Jus' habit ta get em fer pretty girls, but the real present's the hooch, cause I know ya like that shit" *Stephanie smiles broadly as she flexes a little. "Good." she she runs her hands through her hair, unconsciously straightening it out a bit. A habit she picked up from her time with Winston. "Yo know me well." she punches his arm heartily and chuckles, cracking the bottle and takes a swig. "Dats good stuff." she offers the bottle to Val. *Val really shouldn't, it was a present for Steph.... Val takes a bottle of something completely different and offers it to Steph in exchange. There, no he doesn't have to feel bad for drinking her present haha aw *Stephanie takes a sip of the new drink. She clinks the bottle against Val's, humming softly. ah qq, is it ok if i put the rp where steph and val were talking about elements on the dnd wiki? yes plz!!! *Val takes a deep drink... and then Stephanie starts singing and wow, life is pretty good right now... "mm... y' hum real good..." i need to find that one where they talk about religion haha ahhh because that was too good haha that was fun.... *Val often looks crazy yes. *Stephanie takes another deep sip of the other drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She goes back to beat boxing, giving Val a nod. *Val stops drinking to listen. it's a miracle. ohh mr val~ *Stephanie takes this distraction to switch drinks with the other again. "Haha, too slow, bro." *Val seems dazed when the new drink appears in his hand. Oh she stopped... "Hah... yeah..." Drink gulp- what is he even pouring down his throat here?? *Stephanie gets drunk with Val and tells tall tales about fighting bears. *Val would very much like to tell daring tales of vigor and muscles and punching *Stephanie gives the night a 10 fists rating. *Val adds 10 fists and it will be a 20 fist night. Val probably gets beat up and black eyes cause how could this be that good if they don't fight *Stephanie gives the night an extra 10 fists and maybe a heart if she accidentally drinks love magic drink Vlad had. *Val probably pulls it out too as things get more drunk though i forget what not holding it would leave him with haha aw vlad as a version that doesnt make you super sad/angry neat owo *Stephanie just give Val some of hers and gives him all the kisses on the cheek. Kisses everywhere u_u *Val "Yer the prettiest, did you know?? I love you so much, yer the most wonderful, and you could kill anythin cause your so amazingly powerful!!" kiss kiss kiss >w< *Stephanie "Yo so beautiful, all sparking like dat. I couldn't kill anything without ya, you lovable lug." she peppers him with kisses all over. "I love ya too." ... thank gosh there are no cameras back in this time haha *Val loves being called lug more than anything and Steph says it in just the perfect way. "Ah, it ain't even fun killin things without you didn't you know??... I love killin things, it really is the best-" He utters a tiny, happy gasp when she tells him she loves him, and pulls Stephanie into a big bro-hug. i cant this is too cute damn that potion to hell yea it's really the most evil of all *Stephanie buries her face in Val's chest, humming contently. "If I could, I will kill all the things with you forever and always... And- and drink with you forever. Yeah, That would be the best, best friend." she giggles as she rubs her cheek into Val's chest. it is B( dkfljglkdfjglkdjf *Val bites his lip, that sounds like the best life that could ever possibly exist, just killing things and having epic adventures with the perfect fierce demon. "Yes I think that must be the best idea anyone's ever had," he kisses the top of Stephanie's head. "You have the best ideas ever sunshine. I love how you think." Kiss kiss. Ahhh and she's humming again, he'd almost cry with happiness but he's too happy for tears, somehow. Kiss U3U *Stephanie robo ded, ded 5eva *Stephanie "Thank you." she smiles up at Val, giving him one of the brightest, most genuine smiles she has ever given anyone. She continues to hum, rubbing the taller man's back as she continues to hum until she starts to feel the good feelings wearing off. She looks at the chest she has her cheek pressed against and scowls lightly. *Val continues gently kissing Stephanie's head, horns, and cheeks. Especially the horns, they were so lovely. Everything about her. Pretty as a storm, quite possibly his favorite thing ever. He sighs blissfully and strokes her hair at her glorious smile. ""s like'a sunrise... 's perfect 'n every way, love," he says in between kisses. He may have taken a bit larger gulp... omg screeam sooob sorry noo i cant kawaii *Stephanie robo rolls in all this fluff it warms my metal heart dkjdhkld YOU WARM /MY/ METAL HEART..or Q heart idk *U* <3333 *Stephanie cheeks flush a bright amber as she feels Val touching- /kissing/ her- her horns. She pats the other chest as the potion worked out of her system more, pulling away. "Yo, yo. Val. Ah think yo had enough." she hums softly as she pats his face. She head butts him softly before getting off his lap. *Val "M fine~ This's wonderful, ain't it??" It is. It's the most wonderful thing ever. He kisses her hand as she pulls away, but even that is fantastic. He giggles when she headbutts him, and falls onto his back with a great big contented grin. He starts to whistle when the giggling subsides. *Stephanie holds her hand to her chest, unsure what to do. That was the kinda thing Jack did to her- she flushes brighter as she latches a hand on Val's arm and pulls him up. Better take him to his room before he starts more trouble... Hmm. She thinks about how amusing that would be for a moment, but drags Val to his room anyway. She blames the last dregs of potion that must of been flowing in her veins still... yeah. *Val lovingly pecks Stephanie's hand as it comes within reach. "Oh, thankya sunshine, yer jus too sweet, ya know? Even if ya try ta hide it all the time, ya can't fool me~" he coos smugly... but he doesn't really like being dragged along like this, he wanted to be outside with the air and wind and clouds... "What's the rush, lovely??" *Stephanie frowns at the kissing. "Stop that." she grumbles, picking the taller man in her arms, like a beautiful princess. "Stop with the words or I'll bite ya." she growls as she takes him back to the inn."Yo gonna make an ass of yoself if ah leave ya by yoself." *Val is picked up in a manner that only had ever happened with dire-beasts trying to bring him back to feed their young- "Whatarya - this- what??" Ok, yes, he's annoyed now. It was doing wonders to kick the crap out of the happy. "I'll fuckin bite you, put me down!!" But wait... she didn't want him to look dumb... his vision goes slightly pink as the last of the potion enhances his natural emotions. "I told ya yer jus the sweetest thing ever~" he purrs and kisses her neck from his strategically close proximity oh no, her weak spot oops *Stephanie feels her knees weaken just a teeny bit as her eyes flutter shut. She definitely doesn't make a tiny noise in the back of her throat- She glares down at the man in her arms and growls, stomping loudly into the inn. She grumbles several curses under her breath as she kicks open Val's door and dumps him on his bed. She leans in and bites Val's neck hard. "Yo kiss me there again and I'm endin' yo." she grumbles as she pulls away. omg .... *Val rather likes bites like that... in bed.. oh golly pfft haha *Val loves that noise intensely. The potion doesn't have anything to do with that. His reaction, on the other hand-Valentine looks up lovingly to Stephanie as she glares at him. "Yer cute when yer pissed-Ooof-" Oh... his bed.. it's usually too soft, but right now it's kinda great as he sinks into it- and Steph's biting him- Valentine crackles as a shiver runs up his spine. The dregs of the potion had a lot to work with here. "....Think I'd like that, sunshine," he smiles up honestly and happily to her. *Stephanie just stares down at Val, wide eyed. She feels her face and ears burn as she takes a few steps back, hand latched over the part of her neck that was kissed- " Man, shut the fuck up." she says without her usual aggression. She sighs noisily as she looks at the sparky man once more before turning on her heel and storms out the room, slamming the door loudly. : Stephanie grumbles several profanities as she walked back down the stairs and made her way to the bar. She absentmindedly rubbed her neck again, determined to get stupidly drunk and forget all that stuff from before. sob sunshine, that is too cute of a nickname 8m8 *Val merely smiles dooffily and lovingly back at the demon... but then she goes away... for a moment, he just loves being here in this soft bed, but without the real emotions to cling to, the potion at last fades for good.... What... what did he just do.... Valentine tries to go over what happened... drunk, they'd drank a armada of... something... and there was pink.. and... oh god. : Valentine hides his head in his pillow. When that proves ineffective, he starts pummeling it. kawaii babbies i cant *Stephanie lays here =w= *Val can't face the world too kawaii... can this go on the wiki? haha yes. yes it can *u* =w= bueno B) *Stephanie doesnt remember anything and even if she does, she assumes it was a dream B( *Val it's kinda a haze of good feelings, but he clearly remembers the parts where the potion started to wear off >///> Fuck they will shonen punch and everything will be ok yes. no more shojo feels Category:Valentine Category:Stephanie Category:SCDND RP